


Hard Sometimes

by legxcyhaiz



Series: Unintentionally made to Ruel [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: Emily tries to be happy, but it's hard sometimes.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Unintentionally made to Ruel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Hard Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was feeling down but eventually finished it when I felt better. Enjoy!

Emily tosses and turns in her bed, her mind runs miles per hour, keeping her awake in the early hours of the morning. Finally deciding that she isn’t able to get any sleep, she rips open the curtains to her room. The early sunrise light dimly lights up her room and she sighs, dropping back into her bed and stares out the window.

She’s been on the road with her new Bella’s for a while now, travelling around on their recent tour. Despite how much fun she’s been having with them, she misses home. Not just home back in Barden, but home with the old Bella’s. More specifically, a certain small brunette. Emily rolls over and turns on her phone, scrolling through Instagram to see a video Chloe had posted with Amy and Beca in their apartment. Chloe can be heard giggling as Amy tackles Beca to the bed, both wrestling over a chocolate bar. Emily giggles softly before feeling sad, wishing she was there.

Unfortunately, Beca had to move to New York where her job had taken her, and Emily was left to finish her studies in Barden. Beca always visited when she could because Emily wouldn’t have been able to visit in their small New York apartment. Emily misses Beca dearly and sometimes wishes she can just finish school already.

As much as Emily seems to be always bubbly and happy on the outside, she too, struggles with trying to be happy. It’s just hard sometimes. When she’s like this, she’s suddenly watching life pass right before her eyes, as if she’s not there because she’s lost up in her mind. She sits with her Bella’s during breakfast, suddenly feeling far away from them even though they are right next to her.

Without meaning to, she pushes them away when they ask her if she’s alright, reminding her of stories about Beca when she was a freshman. Just before she performs on stage, she finds herself in a hole that she dug when she’s nervous. Unable to crawl out because she has no strength.

There are days where she feels pressured to be the best leader for the Bella’s, to set a good example, to prove that she is worthy of being a leader, a legacy. But she knows that Legacy is just a title given to her because of her mum. But she still feels the need to prove something to everyone. They notice. They all do. They see that she’s not herself but can do nothing to help. But they know one person who can help her. Someone to bring her back down to earth.

<><><><><>

They’re in New York. Performing in the Brooklyn Aquarium. Emily had sent out an invitation to the Bella’s group chat, the old Bella’s. They were all happy to accept the invitation, except for Beca, saying that she unfortunately had an important meeting and wasn’t able to make it. To say Emily was disappointed was a big understatement. She was hoping to see Beca since it had been months they had last seen each other, too busy to be able to meet up.

She sits in the corner of the dressing room, watching her Bella’s sing happily as they finish off their makeup and hair. Emily looks down at her phone when it lights up to see a snapchat notification. She opens it up to see a picture of Beca giving her a big smile and thumbs up, captioned with “Good luck tonight! Love you!”

Emily smiles sadly before sending a picture of herself trying to look happy, captioning it, “Thanks! Wish you were here to see.”

She puts down her phone when the rest of the Bella’s notice her mood and pull her up, trying to cheer her up by singing to old music which works for a bit. She loves them and appreciates their efforts. Eventually, they make their way out to find the old Bella’s, making Emily a little bit more excited to be finally seeing them all together again.

Chloe is the first to notice her and is the first to squeal and tackle Emily in her classic Chloe Beale hug. Emily giggles and returns the hug immediately before being moving onto all the other Bella’s.

“I’m so glad all of you are able to make it!” Emily says once she stands in front of them. “Well, almost all of you.”

She misses the knowing looks all the Bella’s give her as she suddenly spaces out.

“We’re just glad that we’re able to come and watch you perform! It’s been a while since we had a whole Bella’s reunion.” Aubrey smiles and Emily blinks to focus back on them.

“Yeah, but it’s going to be better when oof.” Chloe grins innocently after cutting Fat Amy off by elbowing her in the stomach and Emily gives them a strange look.

“I’ll catch up with you guys after the performance, looks like we’re up!” Emily gives a small wave goodbye before walking off with her Bella’s. Once she’s out of earshot, Chloe spins around to face Amy with a glare.

“Can you ever try to keep a secret Ames?”

“I was _going_ to say it’s going to be better when we all have drinks.” Amy says and they all roll their eyes at her.

<><><><><>

By the end of the performance, Emily squeals with the rest of her Bella’s as they all move into a group hug. As they break away one by one, she scans the audience, looking for the old Bella’s who she eventually finds up on the balcony, applauding. But then, it was suddenly like time stopped. Because right up there, standing next to Aubrey and Chloe was Beca. Emily immediately ran past her Bella’s into the crowd, heading straight upstairs to where she knew the rest of the old Bella’s are.

She almost trips over herself twice, cursing when she bumps into the wall as she turns a corner. Soon enough, she finds herself standing in front of her girlfriend who smirks her. For once, Emily smiles brightly and throws herself into Beca’s arms, the smaller girl stumbling back a little at the impact. Emily pulls back a bit and cups Beca’s cheek with one hand before leaning down and closing the gap between them. Beca’s arms immediately wrap around Emily’s waist, pulling her in closer as they kiss. Emily pulls then leans away but keeps their foreheads together, losing herself in Beca’s eyes.

“You’re here.” Beca smiles and nods.

“I’m here.” Emily returns the smile as she pulls Beca in for another passionate kiss before being interrupted.

“Okay, okay. That’s sweet and all that. But can we head over to the bar now?”

“Amy, give them some privacy.” They hear Aubrey scold the Australian.

“How can I give them privacy if they’re doing that in public?”

Emily giggles into the kiss and breaks away, looking over Beca’s head to see half of the Bella’s physically pulling Amy away. She looks back down at Beca when she feels her leaning into her embrace, her ear over Emily’s heart. Emily places a soft kiss into her hair and Beca looks up at Emily and gives her a loving smile that makes her melt.

“Love you Becs.”

“Yeah, you too.” Emily has to roll her eyes at Beca’s response and leans down to nibble on her ear which makes the smaller girl squeak in surprise. “Love you too!”

Emily only laughs, feeling like herself again as she takes hold of Beca’s hand and pulls her in the direction of the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard this song, I had an idea for writing but I didn't know how I would do it. At first, it seemed like Beca was the obvious character I would focus on but eventually I thought, why not change it up. Also I love Becemily/Bemily so why not. :)


End file.
